Deduplication and disambiguation of data stored in a data repository may be useful in multiple contexts. In one example, a person may combine multiple contact lists (e.g., an email contact list, a social network contact list, and a mobile phone contact list) and wish to remove duplicate entries. In another example, a team of recruiters may be prohibited (e.g., for legal, company policy or best practice reasons) from contacting candidates that the team has previously contacted during a time period (e.g., in the last six months). Thus, when reviewing a potential candidate, the recruiter may wish to compare the candidate with previously contacted candidates. As the foregoing illustrates, techniques for deduplication and disambiguation of data stored in a data repository may be desirable.